You Can't Save Them All
You Can't Save Them All is the thirteenth episode of the second season of and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary AND SO IT BEGINS — Hope finds herself in a race against the clock as the threat of the prophecy looms and the pressure to rescue the Saltzmans grows. Meanwhile, Alaric's attempt to keep his family safe leads him to make a difficult decision. Landon, Josie, Lizzie, Rafael, MG and Kaleb also appear.http://www.ksitetv.com/legacies/legacies-photos-you-cant-save-them-all/203593/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Special Guest Star *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Recurring Cast *Ben Levin as Jed *Thomas Doherty as Sebastian *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Ben Geurens as The Necromancer *Olivia Liang as Alyssa Chang Guest Cast *Carlos Sanson as Diego *Ronni Hawk as Wendy *Giorgia Whigham as Jade Co-Starring *Lyela Khammai Sayarath as Chanting Girl #1 *Lexie Couch as Chanting Girl #2 *Sophia Simone Bradshaw as Chanting Girl #3 *Reagan Greenwood as Chanting Girl #4 Uncredited *Babak Tafti as Sphinx (Archived Footage/Voice) *Yessenia Hernandez as Inez (Archived Footage) *Dante Ha as Jogger Trivia *Josie, using dark magic, forces Jade's humanity back. **With her humanity back, Jade helps Alaric save Lizzie's life by instructing him on what he needed to do as she was training as an EMT when she was sixteen. *To escape the 2018 Prison World, Josie created doors within the world by siphoning the world's magic. As a result of the spell, the world became unstable and eventually collapsed within itself. *Both Jed and Kaleb have feelings for Alyssa, though she has feelings for MG. *Landon's abilities expands and he discovers they aren't limited only to levitation and he is able to fly with flaming wings. *Kai betrays the Necromancer so he refuses to free, letting Alaric kill him. *This episode contains two continuity errors: **Lizzie unknowingly consumed Sebastian's vampire blood in Kai Parker Screwed Us. After her car accident, she has several cuts and gashes, one of which requires removal and surgery. Despite having vampire blood in her system, her wounds did not heal. ***One can reason that when she siphoned Sebastian, desiccating and killing him, she could have also siphoned the magic within the vampire blood; however, that is not addressed. **The Necromancer refers to Malachai Parker as a Heretic, however this is false, as the Heretic's are a coven, rather than a species. It is also unlikely that the Necromancer would know of the Heretics existence. Klaus was unaware of the Heretics existence shortly after they were trapped in the Prison World, so it is unlikely the Necromancer would've been aware of them. ***This is a further continuation of the writers not knowing the classification of the Heretics as a coven, rather than a species. Body Count *Unnamed Jogger - Stabbed in the head; killed by Jed *Diego - Neck snapped; killed by Sebastian *Malachai Parker - Decapitation; killed by Alaric Continuity *Rafael Waithe was last seen in This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent. *Hope, Landon, MG, Alyssa, Jed and Kaleb were last seen in What Cupid Problem?. *Jo was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and Mombie Dearest on . Locations *2018 Prison World **Mystic Falls, Virginia ***Salvatore Boarding House ****Library ***Hospital ***Woods *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***Headmaster's Office ***Hope and Alyssa's Dorm Room ***Kitchen ***Werewolf Transformation Cell **Old Mill **Woods **Warehouse Behind the Scenes *This episode's title was a line used by Kai. *In the first versionhttp://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20200131cw01/ of the press release Jessica Sanders has been credited as a director. A few days later it has been corrected in the second press release.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20200131cw02/ Cultural References *Kaleb tells Jed to "slow down there, Teen Wolf". This is a reference to the and of the same name. Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Sneak Peek #2= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 2x13 Promo "You Can't Save Them All" Legacies 2x13 Sneak Peek "You Can't Save Them All" Legacies 2x13 Sneak Peek Hope Plots to Save the Saltzmans from Kai Parker Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x13 You Can't Save Them All-Dorian.jpg 2x13 You Can't Save Them All-Hope.jpg 2x13 You Can't Save Them All-Hope 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC213-001-Landon-Hope.png LGC213-002-Alaric-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC213-003-Alyssa-Ascendants.png LGC213-004~Josie-Kai.png LGC213-005-Ascendant.png LGC213-006-Mora Miserium.png LGC213-007-Diego~Wendy.png LGC213-008-Alaric.png LGC213-009-Diego.png LGC213-010-Wendy.png LGC213-011~Alaric-Wendy.png LGC213-012-Wendy.png LGC213-013-Alaric~Wendy.png LGC213-014-Jade.png LGC213-015-Alaric.png LGC213-016-Jade.png LGC213-017-Alaric.png LGC213-018-Josie.png LGC213-019-Hope-Dream.png LGC213-020-Chanting Girls-Hope-Dream.png LGC213-021-Hope-Landon-Dream.png LGC213-022-Josie-Dream.png LGC213-023-Hope-Ascendant.png LGC213-024-Landon.png LGC213-025-Landon-Hope.png LGC213-026-Hope.png LGC213-027-Landon.png LGC213-028-The Twin Moths~MG.png LGC213-029-Jed.png LGC213-030-Kaleb-MG-Jed.png LGC213-031-MG.png LGC213-032~Alaric-Josie.png LGC213-033-Alaric~Josie.png LGC213-034-Josie.png LGC213-035-Alaric~Lizzie.png LGC213-036-Lizzie.png LGC213-037-Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC213-038-Kai.png LGC213-039-Dorian.png LGC213-040-Kai.png LGC213-041-Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC213-042-Josie.png LGC213-043~Josie~Lizzie-Siphoning.png LGC213-044-Josie.png LGC213-045-Alaric.png LGC213-046-Jade~Josie~Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC213-047-Ascendant.png LGC213-048-Ascendant-Hope.png LGC213-049-Landon.png LGC213-050-Dorian-Kai.png LGC213-051-Kai.png LGC213-052-Landon-Dorian-Kai.png LGC213-053-Hope.png LGC213-054-Kaleb-Jed.png LGC213-055-MG-Jed-Kaleb.png LGC213-056-MG.png LGC213-057-Kaleb.png LGC213-058-Jed.png LGC213-059-Zombie Jogger.png LGC213-060-Kaleb-MG-Jed.png LGC213-061-Hope.png LGC213-062-Landon.png LGC213-063-Landon-Hope.png LGC213-064-Dorian.png LGC213-065-Alaric.png LGC213-066-Jade.png LGC213-067-Josie~Alaric.png LGC213-068-Jade-Josie.png LGC213-069-Josie.png LGC213-070-Josie.png LGC213-071-Jade.png LGC213-072-Alaric.png LGC213-073-Kai.png LGC213-074-Kai.png LGC213-075-Kai-The Necromancer.png LGC213-076-The Necromancer.png LGC213-077-Kai.png LGC213-078-Landon.png LGC213-079-Dorian.png LGC213-080-Alyssa.png LGC213-081-Kai.png LGC213-082-Josie.png LGC213-083-Alaric.png LGC213-084-Josie.png LGC213-085-Wendy.png LGC213-086~Josie-Diego-Jade-Wendy-Alaric.png LGC213-087-Diego-Jade.png LGC213-088-Josie.png LGC213-089-Hope.png LGC213-090~Alaric~Josie~Wendy~Jade~Diego.png LGC213-091-Hope.png LGC213-092-Kai.png LGC213-093-Hope-Ascendant-Kai.png LGC213-094-Hope-Ascendant.png LGC213-095-Ascendant-Kai.png LGC213-096-Hope-Kai.png LGC213-097-Hope.png LGC213-098-Kai.png LGC213-099-Hope-Kai.png LGC213-100-Kai.png LGC213-101~Kai-Hope.png LGC213-102-Kai.png LGC213-103-Zombie Jogger.png LGC213-104-MG-Jed-Zombie Jogger-Kaleb.png LGC213-105-MG.png LGC213-106-Rafael.png LGC213-107-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC213-108-Josie.png LGC213-109-Wendy.png LGC213-110~Lizzie-Alaric-Josie-Wendy~Jade~Diego.png LGC213-111-Josie.png LGC213-112-Grimoire.png LGC213-113-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC213-114-Josie.png LGC213-115~Lizzie~Alaric~Wendy~Jade~Josie~Diego.png LGC213-116-Wendy.png LGC213-117-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC213-118-Diego.png LGC213-119-Sebastian.png LGC213-120-Dorian-Landon.png LGC213-121-Hope.png LGC213-122-Grimoire-Ascendant-Alyssa.png LGC213-123-Alyssa.png LGC213-124~Alyssa-Hope.png LGC213-125-Grimoire-Ascendant-Alyssa.png LGC213-126-Hope.png LGC213-127-Ascendant.png LGC213-128-Hooded Figure.png LGC213-129-Landon.png LGC213-130-Dorian.png LGC213-131-Wendy.png LGC213-132-Lizzie.png LGC213-133-Diego.png LGC213-134-Sebastian.png LGC213-135-Alaric.png LGC213-136~Sebastian-Alaric.png LGC213-137-Josie-Sebastian.png LGC213-138~Hope~Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC213-139-Josie~Alyssa.png LGC213-140-Hope~Josie-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC213-141-Hope-Josie.png LGC213-142-Landon-Dorian.png LGC213-143-Landon-Dorian.png LGC213-144-Landon.png LGC213-145-Hope.png LGC213-146-Wendy-Jade-Alyssa.png LGC213-147-Josie.png LGC213-148-Sebastian.png LGC213-149-Lizzie.png LGC213-150-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC213-151-Sebastian-Lizzie.png LGC213-152-Alaric-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png LGC213-153-Alaric.png LGC213-154-Hope-Landon.png LGC213-155-Hope-Landon.png LGC213-156-Ascendant.png LGC213-157-Ascendant-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC213-158-Kai.png LGC213-159-The Necromancer.png LGC213-160-Kai.png LGC213-161-Alaric.png LGC213-162-Alaric-Kai.png LGC213-163~Alaric-Kai.png LGC213-164-Josie.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2020-14-02-Carlos Sanson-Ronni Hawk-Giorgia Whigham-BTS.jpg References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Crossover Episodes